


Climax, songfic, one-shot

by royal__indigo



Series: Dalton and Tibbs ♥ [3]
Category: Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Alex Hernandez, Bloodshot - Freeform, Bloodshot 2020 movie, Climax - M. Pokora, Dr. Emil Harting - Freeform, Jimmy Dalton - Freeform, M. Pokora, M/M, Marcus Tibbs - Freeform, Matt Pokora - Freeform, One Shot, Sam Heughan - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Dalton knew everything that Tibbs was into and it drove him wild every time.
Relationships: Jimmy Dalton/Marcus Tibbs
Series: Dalton and Tibbs ♥ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717171





	Climax, songfic, one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> -I like M. Pokora's song "Climax", his English album isn't all that great, but there ARE still a few bops on there though... *shrugs*
> 
> -This took me a while to post due to personal issues, I've been very emotional and this has been slowing my fics down a lot lately.

_**Kisses**_.

The kisses that Dalton gave Tibbs on the back of his neck, down his back, and down his torso as he gave Tibbs a blowjob were _all_ like heaven. Dalton knew just how Tibbs liked it and once he started, he wouldn’t stop until both him and Tibbs reached their climaxes. One summer night Tibbs and Dalton went on a camping trip with Ray, the pair spent the night exploring their sexual tastes and any other kink that came along with those.

( _Dalton gently ran his fingers down Tibbs’ chest, slowly getting him in the mood, “I’ll try not to break you… at least not too much,” Dalton told Tibbs, before playfully chuckling softly._

_Tibbs smirked playfully in response, knowing exactly what Dalton meant. Dalton really enjoyed being able to control Tibbs with just one touch; anything Dalton would tell him, he would listen… anything Dalton would want Tibbs to do, he would do it, “I actually don’t mind being broken, just as long as you don’t go too crazy, alright?”_

_Tibbs laid into his side away from Dalton, waiting for him to make the first move, “Wait, Tibbs, turn to me—I wanna see that handsome face as I’m plowing into you,”_

_“But you usually do me like that,” Tibbs replied to Dalton._

_“Trust me, you’ll love this new move,” Dalton told Tibbs, reassuring him to agree to introducing him to a new position._

_Tibbs turnt over on his back, facing Dalton straight in front of him (who smiled at Tibbs as he saw his face), “That’s more like it,”_

_“Remember? Don’t go too crazy on me,” Tibbs said to Dalton, after seeing his mischievous smile._

_Dalton gently put his hands on Tibbs’ shoulders, and caressed them, “Relax,”_

_Tibbs eased up, letting Dalton take charge, before the two of them started to kiss passionately. Dalton was quite a touchy-feely kind of guy, even with Ray, but it was completely different with Tibbs. Dalton doesn’t just touch Tibbs, he follows it up with a passionate kiss with tongue. That was Dalton’s way of showing Tibbs that he is wanted and cherished by him._

_As things heated up between both Tibbs and Dalton, Dalton began to playfully tuck at Tibbs’ underwear which caused Tibbs to chuckle softly, “Is he ready to come out and play too?”_

_“The way you’re doing what you do, I think so,” Tibbs told Dalton, before winking at him playfully and in a flirty kind of way._

_Dalton took off Tibbs’ underwear, seeing that he was erect and waiting on Dalton to make the first move. Dalton decided to take his time working on Tibbs, giving him kisses down his bare torso then giving him a blowjob that blew his mind._

_Tibbs let out a healthy moan, putting his hand on Dalton’s head as he was sucking him off, “That’s it, Dalton, right down there, oh fuck,”_

_Dalton made humming noises of approval while he gave Tibbs head, glad to know he was helping Tibbs in feeling good and that was all that truly mattered to him… That Tibbs was enjoying himself and so was he._ )

* * * *

**_Cuddles_**.

Tibbs and Dalton loved these after the different missions that Dr. Emil had them take part in; the two of them really enjoyed these moments together in bed. One Wednesday afternoon in March, the two men were dead tired and needed to recharge for the next mission. Tibbs ended up laying on his side with Dalton holding him and snuggling with him.

( _“If only we could stay like this all week, fuck it… forever,” Dalton told Tibbs, playing gently with his hair._

_“We could sneak off and hide from Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dalton._

_“You crazy boy, Doc would kick our asses,” Dalton said to Tibbs, still laying with Tibbs playing with his hair._

_“Not if we leave at night then sneak back in before sunrise,”_

_“Yeah… I guess we could try that,”_

_Tibbs turnt over and held Dalton’s hand as they laid down facing up, as they both just fully embraced the sheer pleasure of the moment._

_“My pup…” Dalton said to Tibbs, gently rubbing Tibbs’ hand and smiling at him._

_“Papito,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, laying on Dalton’s chest and snuggling up with him again._ )

Tibbs and Dalton both felt like they were in heaven being together like this; once they were in peace like this, they didn’t want to get back on the job. Though they knew Dr. Emil was going to come barging in and waking them up in the morning.

( _“Tibbs?” Dalton said to Tibbs._

_“Hmm?” Tibbs replied to Dalton._

_“I don’t wanna go to work again, I wanna stay here with you,”_

_“Me too, Dalton, me too,”_ )

* * * *

**_Work_**.

Tibbs and Dalton’s sleep was disturbed by Dr. Emil who wanted to wake the guys up early to keep them on top of their game. Though, Tibbs cried and whined like a baby being rudely awakened out of their sleep, he hated Dr. Emil for doing that every morning.

Tibbs held on tight to the bed, as Dr. Emil put in all of his strength to get Tibbs out of bed, “Come on, Tibbs, time for work,”

Tibbs groaned out of anger and pulled the blanket over his head to go back to sleep again, Dr. Emil was not happy about this at all. Dr. Emil pulled Tibbs’ blanket off of his body which caused Tibbs to whine and cry again, “No!”

“Tibbs! I’m gonna embarrass you in front of Dalton if you don’t get up and get ready for work,”

Tibbs didn’t listen; he wanted to be left alone in the room with Dalton, he whined at Dr. Emil but was eventually picked up by him, “Come on; you’ve gotta get to work, no playtime mister,”

Tibbs reached his hand out to Dalton, “Dalton,” he whined to Dalton.

“You heard Doc, we’ve gotta get to work, I love you too but we’ve gotta work,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs surrendered to Dalton’s commands, reluctantly getting out of bed, “Okay,”

“Good boy,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, who took him by the arm to help him out of bed faster. Tibbs whined at Dr. Emil for rushing him, but there was work that had to be done and Dr. Emil did what he had to do to get everyone ready whether Tibbs liked it or not.

“Don’t whine at me like that, you’re not a two year old anymore, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil continued to Tibbs.

“I still want my bed, Doc, I was getting a good sleep,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Come on, a little ultra-caffeinated coffee will fix you right up, come ‘mere,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, holding his hand, guiding him to the coffee machine.

“But I don’t want coffee,”

“Tibbs, we have to get on track today, this is going to help you stay sharp,”

“Okay,”

Tibbs and Dalton went their separate ways for the moment, only to be back together again shortly after Dr. Emil gave Tibbs a cup of coffee before he left with Dalton. Dalton prepared their shared Hummer; seeing Tibbs coming towards it in a matter of minutes, “You ready for the action today, my pup?”

“I wish I could be back in bed with you, but I guess so…,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Aw, come on, you’ll be fine—I’ll pour some ice cold water over you to keep you awake,”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, papito,”

Dalton chuckled softly, it was pretty fucking cute to him to hear Tibbs missing their cuddle sessions in bed together for only just an hour. The both of them really enjoyed their special time together; whether it’s sex, making love, cuddling, playing video games, or even just talking in bed.

“Come on, let’s get to work before Doc starts yelling at us again,“

“Sure, but let me drive the truck this time, you always hog it up,”

“Ha! Over my dead body,”

“Dalton!”

“Tibbs!”

“Gimme that wheel!”

Dalton pushed Tibbs away from him, keeping Tibbs from driving the truck, “Nope, I’m in charge, pup, you can still handle the guns though,”

Tibbs snorted at Dalton, “Come on, let me drive the truck, asshole,”

“Hey! Strike one, Tibbs, don’t talk to me like that,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“Give it to me then, you dick,” Tibbs whined to Dalton.

“Alright, fine, but only because I’m sick of hearing you whine like that,” Dalton told Tibbs.

Tibbs jumped up from his seat and ran to the driving seat, going to turn the ignition… but… the keys were not there, “Dalton! Where the fuck are the keys?”

Dalton chuckled and began to dangle the keys around to get Tibbs’ attention, “You gotta come take them from me, pup,”

Tibbs whined at Dalton, “You fucking dickhead, man, gimme those keys!”

* * *

_"Baby let me do it to ya, do it 'til you reach that climax_

_I just wanna do it to ya good, really wanna do it to ya good_

_Baby let me give it to ya, give it 'til you reach that climax_

_I just wanna do it to ya good, really wanna do it to ya good."_

_—[ **M. Pokora - Climax**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yt8kpX6NAJ4)_


End file.
